Things Will Be Different
Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes) es el nombre del segundo trailer que ha lanzado Rockstar Games para Grand Theft Auto IV. Fue lanzado el 29 de marzo de 2007. Contiene 23 escenas que iremos viendo a fondo en el artículo. La música del trailer fue compuesta por Phillip Glass. Escenas Escena 1 El trailer comienza con un tren acercándose en la región metropolitana de Liberty City. En un cartel a la izquierda hay un easter egg, que dice "Visita Vice City por $300"', lo que puede dar a pensar que Vice City existe en la línea de tiempo de Grand Theft Auto IV, o que en el juego se pueden visitar otras ciudades como la ya mencionada Vice City. Tambien hay otro cartel de flyUs, Mega Mart, Sprunk entre otras. Se pueden observar aires acondicionados saliendo de los edificios, con un aspecto muy ralista. Escena 2 Se puede ver pasar un vehículo de color azul, y si se ve muy detalladamente se puede observar como el conductor está arreglando el espejo delantero para poder ver mejor los carros que vienen detrás. Este es otro aspecto muy realista. En la versión de alta definición es mejor ver para los detalles, ya que se puede ver la entrada al puerto de Ferry y tambien el buen detalle de las ruedas de los vehículos. En la parte trasera se puede ver una rueda de la fortuna que dice Screamer. Escena 3 Pasa un vehículo de color oscuro por una calle donde hay apartamentos con escaleras en la puerta. En una escalera se encuentran conversando dos peatones, uno de ellos tiene en su franela el logo de RON, cuyo logo tambien aparece en la escena 4. En la parte trasera se encuentra un parque, posiblemente se trate de Central Park. Escena 4 En esta escena hace su aparición el Ferry Terminal de Liberty City, en el cartel faltan letras, pero el nombre es practicamente obvio). Se puede ver estacionado a un ferry en el costado de un muelle. Se pueden ver objetos en el agua y bastantes gaviotas volando, al igual que en muchisimas otras escenas. Hay un edificio al cual se le leen las letras RON, al igual que en la escena 3. Escena 5 En esta escena se ilumina el letrero de Liberteen en color amarillo, con excelentes efectos luminosos. Tambien se puede ver un aviso de la publicidad "¿Hay por aquí alguna revista para adolescentes?" de Max Renda. Escena 6 En esta escena aparece una iglesia; Quizás te parezca un poco familiar, ya que es muy parecida a la iglesia que aparece en Bedford Point en Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, en su versión de Liberty City. Tambien los efectos luminosos son fantásticos. Escena 7 La Estatua de la Felicidad (estatua de la libertad) se muestra por primera vez. Con un fondo muy atractivo con el atardecer realizandose y el cielo repleto de nubes con muy buenos efectos. Escena 8 Se puede observar el Empire State Building, además de efectos luminosos del cielo y otros edificios en la parte trasera. Escena 9 Ahora se puede ver la punta del Chriysler Building. Aparte de efectos luminosos y el movimiento del sol, lo cual le da un aspecto realista y fenomenal al trailer. Escena 10 Se puede observar el Flatiron Building. Muy parecido al GetaLife con buenos efectos del cielo. Escena 11 Se puede ver un edificio que contiene un recuadro donde se pone información. Escena 12 El edificio GetaLife en primer plano. Escena 13 Algunos afiches con puiblicidad como "How i met your mother?" (¿Cómo conocí a tu madre?) (una serie de TV producida en New York) en Square Junk (Times Square). Escena 14 Probablemente visto desde abajo del domo de la catedral. La cámara en foca el techo, el cual es de cristal y se pueden ver edificios de la parte de afuera, con tremendos efectos luminosos. Escena 15 Visto desde un edificio ubicado debajo de las vías del tren. Se puede observar el motor gráfico Euphoria y Renderware entrando en acción, con buena animación de la grama y buenos efectos luminosos. Escena 16 Ahora, en vez de ver algunos anuncios de Square Junk (Times Square), se puede observar la calle, en la cual se muestran tiendas como Cluckin' Bell, Sprunk, E-Cola, American Next Top Hooker, Kromos, etc. Tambien pueden verse varios vehículos circulando, principalmente taxis y vehículos policiales. Escena 17 Se puede observar una calle de Square Junk con mas avisos publicitarios como Weapon X o MeTV y mucha genta caminando con compras y libros, cigarrillos, etc. Se puede observar a un oficial de policía obeso. Escena 18 Ahora se muestra una escena donde aparecen peatones caminando en una ascera, con vista desde arriba (como en los GTA's clásicos). Escena 19 Aparecen vehículos como taxis, camiones, etc, en el puente de Algonquin, y la música que estaba sonando, bruscamente se detiene con un elegante final. Luego de unos instantes se comenzará a escuchar la voz de Niko Bellic. Quien comenzará diciendo: "La vida es complicada..." Escena 20 Luego aparece la imagen de Niko Bellic con una estatua de fondo, quien continuará con el dicurso, diciendo: "...he asesinado gente..." Escena 21 Ahora aparece un puerto donde se va un barco que dice Liberty City, y se sigue escuchando la voz, que continúa diciendo: "...traficado gente y vendido gente." Escena 22 Ahora se ve a Niko Bellic caminando en el puente de Broker, con una asmobrosa vista del atardecer. El discurso que se comenzó en la escena 19, finalizará diciendo: "Quizás aquí, las cosas sean diferentes." Escena 23 Ahora aparece una vista de Liberty City con un asombroso atardecer, con el logotipo de IV apareciendo poco a poco hasta cubrir toda la pantalla. Luego aparecerá el logo de Rockstar Games en color negro. Más capturas Imagen:Escena 16 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 16. Imagen:Escena 17 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 17. Imagen:Escena 18 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 18. Imagen:Escena 19 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 19. Imagen:Escena 20 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 20. Imagen:Escena 21 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 21. Imagen:Things will be different I.jpg|Escena 22. Imagen:Escena 23 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 23. Véase tambien *Looking for that special someone *Move up, ladies *Grand Theft Auto IV Enlaces externos *Ver trailer en español - Web oficial *Ver trailer en ingles - Web oficial Category: TrailersCategoría:Trailers de Grand Theft Auto IV